Oblivion
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: She'd have to put her Miss Mystic Falls face back on after this, but for now, she was just Caroline Forbes, a girl who had gotten her feelings hurt by the man who was supposed to protect her. After this, she'd go back to pretending she wasn't hurt, and she wasn't affected by a not yet born baby in New Orleans.
1. Caroline

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. **

**This was something I thought of as a response to Caroline learning of the baby's existence. I may continue it with a Klaus side, but I'm not sure yet. **

**DM1301**

Oblivion

Pregnant.

How could Hayley be pregnant? And by Klaus of all people? Caroline could barely believe it when Rebekah had told her a few days earlier in the Grill, and she could barely believe it now. She bet the witches were kicking themselves in the rear for this loophole.

Caroline had actually comforted Rebekah. She'd been so upset. Of all the Originals, she was the one who had wanted to have a family the most, and now Klaus was going to have her dream. Caroline felt bad for her, she really did. She knew what it was like to want to have a family and not be able to. So she had comforted Rebekah, telling her that she'd be more of a mother to that baby than Hayley because "let's face it, she's a no good slut and even though you're not a saint you would be a way better mom because you actually want him around! Plus, you could probably tell him some really cool stories since you've been around for a thousand years. Little kids love old stories!" Rebekah had cheered up a bit at the thought, and went off to call Klaus to discuss baby names and other such things. They hadn't heard from Silas in a while, so the only drama was Stefan being broken from Elena choosing Damon over him, which was frankly old news. Stefan was staying with her to avoid Elena and Damon. But Caroline had wanted alone time, so she had wandered out to the quarry, and here she was, pondering why it hurt her to know that Klaus had been with Hayley.

It wasn't like she had expected him to be celibate and wait for her for eternity. Well, really the thought had never crossed her mind. Most everyone else was busy saving the world and all that jazz so none of them had time to jump into bed. But then again, Klaus had never been everyone else.

She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel something for the hybrid. She would never tell anyone else, though. That would mean endless drama and hurt for some. Miss Mystic Falls Caroline Forbes always did what was expected of her. She never faltered. She started to cry. She didn't deserve this. She had done what was asked of her time and time again, so why was she always the one getting hurt? She started pacing. She was hurt. She was angry. And she needed to lash out, just the once. So she started kicking, throwing, hitting the rocks, anything to release her feelings. Klaus was supposed to be hers. He was supposed to be the one who put her first, but of course she'd been thrown away _again._ He was supposed to be her epic love some day.

She screamed, letting out her frustrations. As her sobs subsided, she looked out at the quarry. The water was beautiful, and she was high up above it. She felt like jumping off of it and falling into oblivion, even though it wouldn't do anything. She was a vampire, after all. But... maybe she could pretend for a while. She took off her boots and her jacket and placed them on the ground next to her. She stripped off her shirt and jeans. She placed her phone on her jacket. She vaguely noticed that she had some missed calls from Klaus, and she briefly wondered what he wanted. She turned and walked towards the tree line for a few feet. She stopped, and turned to face the quarry. She ran, and when she reached the edge, she jumped. And for a few brief seconds, she pretended she was falling into oblivion.

She'd have to put her Miss Mystic Falls face back on after this, but for now, she was just Caroline Forbes, a girl who had gotten her feelings hurt by the man who was supposed to protect her. After this, she'd go back to pretending she wasn't hurt, and she wasn't affected by a not yet born baby in New Orleans.


	2. Klaus

**Most of you asked for a second part to Oblivion, so here it is, Klaus's point of view!**

**DM1301**

"She won't be a good mother, I can tell. And I could tell it stories, Nik, about the old days. Caroline says small children love old stories, and I-"

"You've talked to Caroline? I've called her repeatedly and she hasn't answered." Klaus's voice was tense.

Rebekah sighed. "Yes, Nik, I have, she's fine. She's really not that bad, I suppose, when she wants to be. Anyway, when will you be coming back to our dear old Mystic Falls? It's lonely here, Nik."

"I'm already here, Bekah," said Klaus as he walked through the woods. "But I won't be home for long. I've just come to pick up a few necessities." Klaus continued to listen to Rebekah prattle on and on about the upcoming summer with the quarterback and her plans for the mistake Hayley was carrying. Really, he couldn't understand what there was to be happy about it. Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from the northwest. "Bekah, I'll talk to you later," Klaus said as he hung up on Rebekah mid-conversation. He sped off to the sound of the scream and came to the old quarry. He stood in the tree line to observe the situation, and saw himself gazing at Caroline.

This wasn't the Caroline he knew, though. No, his Caroline was calm and put together in most situations. She handled everything thrown her way with finesse. This Caroline was in a rage, and was being torn apart. She was hitting and throwing the rocks and pacing. She was mumbling to herself, and Klaus, with his advanced hearing, could hear every word.

"Why is it always me? I do everything right but I'm still the one to get hurt, to get tortured. This isn't fair!" She stopped pacing, looking defeated. "You were supposed to be my epic love... you weren't supposed to run to Hayley... have a family and find everything with her..." She was silent for a minute before she took off her jacket and her boots. She took her cell phone out of her pocket. So she did ignore his calls. She stripped herself of her shirt and jeans, and Klaus couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful she was. Then she turned to him. Could she see him? No, he could tell she couldn't; her eyes were unfocused. She turned back to the quarry... and started running. She ran and jumped right off the edge, and she looked like a beautiful bird in flight.

He instinctively ran to the edge of the quarry in time to see her splash into the water. She came up to the surface and floated in the water, and Klaus backed away from the edge, not yet wanting her to see him. What had made her so upset? The only people that had been with Hayley that she knew were Tyler... and, more recently, himself. And by technical definition, he was going to have what was normally considered a family with her. But no, Hayley wasn't everything to him, she was merely a fling, a regret. It was Caroline he cared for. However, he didn't think Caroline knew about the little abomination... unless Rebekah told her. Klaus growled a little. Leave it to his sister to ruin the progress he had made with Caroline.

But could he mean so much to Caroline that she was hurt by his actions? He hadn't even considered it as a possibility. But did she expect him to do, be celibate until she finally realized she should be with him? He was torn between guilt that he hurt her, and anger that she expected so much of him.

As he walked away to give her privacy, he couldn't help but notice that, for all the times she comforted her friends, they weren't comforting her. When he would run into her later in the day at the Grill, he would marvel at how she could be smiling and laughing with Matt, and how no one noticed the blatant sadness in her eyes. He would think that she was stronger than anyone he had met, and he would vow to make her happy if she would let him.


End file.
